


Meet The Family

by izumrudishe



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, The Addams Family!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку на втором туре кроссоверов на сообществе Sherlock BBC:</p><p>Кроссовер: Шерлок / Семейка Адамсов<br/>Заявка: У Адамсов что-то пропало (на усмотрение автора). Они нанимают Шерлока Холмса. Шерлок вписывается в эту семейку, как родной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Бета распрекрасная Мег, за что ей лучи добра и благодарности :3  
> Теперь с потрясающим коллажем от MrsWho *.*

Все началось с Шерлока Холмса.  
Стоит ли уточнять, что именно он послужил главной причиной тому, что жизнь Джона в буквальном смысле перевернулась вверх тормашками?  
Если бы не Шерлок, он не оказался бы в этой теплице, не заметил бы пойманного в ловушку собственной глупости вора и уж, конечно, не полез бы в самую гущу неведомого плюща, пока коварное растение оплетало его ноги.  
В результате он оказался полностью обездвижен, что было не очень приятно, и висел под потолком, что было еще неприятнее. Шипы проклятого растения впились в кожу, причиняя дискомфорт и вызывая легкое головокружение. Последнее обстоятельство делало ситуацию практически невыносимой и наталкивало на мысль о том, что растение может быть ядовитым и таким образом его переваривает.  
А ведь начиналось все вполне невинно...  
  
***  
  
\- Шерлок? – Джон чувствовал, что начинает выходить из себя. Он уже в пятый раз пытался привлечь внимание соседа, разве что руками перед его носом не размахивал… Реакции просто не было – ноль эмоций.  
Доктор уже почти собрался силой вырвать проклятую реторту из цепких пальцев или бросить в соседа черепом, когда Их Величество снизошло до ответа:  
\- Я не глухой, Джон. Мое молчание должно было подсказать тебе, что эксперимент находится в решающей стадии, и крайне нестабильное соединение требует особого внимания. - Это было сказано с классической интонацией «Боги-как-я-устал-объяснять-очевидное-нужели-так-сложно-просто-включить-голову-ради-разнообразия», которая была третьим пунктом в списке далеко не положительных качеств мистера Высокоактивного Социопата. Подобные выступления обычно сопровождались такой страдальческой гримасой, будто сам факт того, что приходится опускаться до вульгарных объяснений, доставляет ему почти физическую боль. Гримаса, стоит заметить, была в вышеупомянутом списке номером первым, гордо отвоевав лидерство у привычки раскидывать по квартире чужие органы.  
Иногда Джону казалось, что Холмс специально испытывает его терпение, доводя до грани своими проклятыми экспериментами, которые заполонили всю квартиру.  
Как раз поэтому это самое обычное апрельское утро в квартире по адресу Бейкер Стрит два-два-один-бэ некий самый обычный доктор решил посвятить уборке этой ограниченной, но принадлежащей в том числе и ему территории. Душа требовала отмщенья, а кухня – порядка.  
После ревизии холодильника все испортившиеся продукты были выброшены, подозрительная плесень отмыта, а распятая на решетке холодильника препарированная мышь (да упокоят Небеса ее натерпевшуюся душу) изъята со всеми предосторожностями и предана земле. Следом в мусорку полетел маринад из глазных яблок в уксусе. Джон до сих пор с ужасом и содроганием вспоминал, как эти глаза пристально смотрели на него, отслеживая каждое движение и невозмутимо плавая в растворе, пока он пытался отвязать несчастного грызуна.  
Именно тогда его и настигло неожиданное сообщение от Старшего Холмса. Но беда, как известно, не приходит одна, поэтому вслед за первым сообщением пришло второе. Потом третье. Пятое и десятое.  
Британское правительство порой было очень сложно игнорировать.  
\- Шерлок, - терпеливо начал Джон в десятый, наверное, раз. Сейчас он находился как раз на той стадии раздражения, когда чаша терпения была почти переполнена, а физические страдания определенного индивидуума казались перспективой весьма и весьма привлекательной, - твой брат все еще пишет мне сообщения. Скажи мне, бога ради, чем я обязан такой неслыханной честью?  
\- Ну так ответь ему, что мне не интересно. Наверняка какое-нибудь скучное бумажное дело, ради которого ему лень поднять со стула свою правительственную задницу.  
Джон был очень сдержанным человеком, и в этом не было ничего удивительного - война в прошлом и сомнительное соседство в настоящем научили его всем граням человеческого смирения. О том, что готовит ему будущее, доктор старался даже не задумываться, окончательно оставив радужные мечты о тихом домике где-нибудь в цветущем пригороде, ласковой жене, шустрых ребятишках и лабрадоре Чарли.  
Он раз за разом убеждался, что его многогранный как стакан сосед, обладающий весьма выдающимися во всех отношениях способностями, часто ведет себя как пятилетний ребенок. Именно так с ним Джон тогда и разговаривал - как с маленьким, психически неуравновешенным и капризным ребенком.  
\- Он переслал мне на почту подтверждение бронирования билетов. На двоих. В Штаты.  
Не то чтобы Джону было интересно, как Майкрофт, ну, или Антея забронировали на них билеты без паспортов. В конце концов - кого волнуют такие мелочи? Это все заморочки для простых смертных. Но ему хотелось услышать ответ на вполне закономерный вопрос, а именно:  
\- Мы куда-то собираемся?  
Джон ничуть не удивился, когда сосед коршуном налетел на его ноутбук, взломав десятизначную комбинацию с первого раза, и открыл злосчастное письмо. В любом случае, послание предназначалось Шерлоку, а доктор, по обыкновению, выполнял в процессе взаимодействия братьев функцию мебели.  
Детальное изучение корреспонденции заставило рот детектива скривиться в удивленном "О", которое содержало в себе одновременно весь спектр ограниченных социапатичских эмоций, и трижды моргнул.  
Именно последнее обстоятельство и подсказало доктору, что добром это дело совершенно точно не закончится.

***

  
То, что встретило их в аэропорту Берлингтон, располагалось в эволюционной цепи настолько далеко от вида homo sapiens, насколько это вообще было возможно. Двухметровое нечто с синеватой кожей утопленника и полным отсутствием во взгляде всякого проблеска мысли держало стандартную табличку, на которой витиеватыми буквами была выведена фамилия «Холмс». Больше всего Оно напоминало чудовище из романа Мэри Шелли. Доктор был почти уверен, что это двуногая углеродная форма жизни не имеет никакого отношения даже к обезьянам, от которых, согласно полученным в университете знаниям, и произошли все люди. Ну, может быть, за исключением отпрысков фамилии Холмс и их ближайших кровных родственников.  
Джон мог бы удивиться, если бы последний год не провел рядом с индивидом, который, весьма вероятно, по трагической случайности выпал из пролетавшего над Землей космического корабля и сильно ударился головой в процессе. Именно со счастливого дня их во всех отношениях внезапного знакомства некий доктор среднего возраста и такого же уровня интеллекта смирился с тем, что мир никогда уже не будет прежним.  
\- Ларч, - басисто проговорило Оно, забирая багаж, и Джон задумался, можно ли подобное неожиданное восклицание классифицировать как имя. Он кинул на Шерлока полувопросительный взгляд человека, желающего обрести истину, но Холмс остался равнодушным к его немой мольбе и лишь раздраженно закатил глаза.  
По крайней мере, за ними прислали машину. Уотсон был бесконечно благодарен за такую трогательную заботу: мысль о том, что им придется ловить такси, нагоняла на него вселенскую тоску. Особенно после 15-ти часового перелета, особенно в компании неугомонного Шерлока, который извел бортпроводниц до такой степени, что они всерьез вознамерились подсыпать ему в кофе немного снотворного (пять провальных попыток, пресеченных доктором, и одна, практически увенчавшаяся успехом и способствовавшая благополучному приземлению).  
Уотсон всегда считал себя стреляным воробьем и был уверен, что готов ко всему. Как же он ошибался...  
На улице их ждал катафалк, дверь которого приветливо придерживал Ларч. Подобие вежливой улыбки на лице последнего было настолько пугающим, что Джон от неожиданности сделал два шага назад за стеклянную дверь и вцепился в сумку, словно в спасательный круг, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы за ней не спрятаться: он вдруг  испытал явственное (и очень беспокоящее) ощущение, что «дружелюбно» скалящийся гигант нацелился зубами на его беззащитное горло.  
Катафалк изнутри оказался не менее уютным, чем снаружи, однако то обстоятельство, что Шерлока все-таки сморил сон, внесло в натерпевшуюся душу доктора потерянную было гармонию. Сосед уютно устроился головой у него плече; кудрявые волосы, которые сами решали, в каком беспорядке им находиться, лезли Джону в нос и глаза, окутывая его знакомым ароматом дома, и он сам не заметил, как задремал. Ему снилось, что Шерлок протяжно говорит "Л-а-ардж" и кружится в вальсе с этим исполинским детищем Франкентшейна в ритме похоронного марша.

 

***  
  
Когда Джон открыл глаза, перед его светлым взором предстало не что иное, как замок графа Дракулы собственной персоной. Кованые ворота приглашающе раскрылись, звякнув ржавыми цепями, и пропустили катафалк к родовому поместью Аддамсов.  
Не то чтобы доктор часто встречал родовые поместья, но иногда представлял их себе – величественные особняки, окруженные акрами земель и множественными пристройками в разных архитектурных стилях. В принципе, он не так и ошибался – особняк был действительно величественным, пусть и в каком-то жутковатом смысле этого слова. Он уверенно возвышался над поросшей папоротником болотистой местностью вопреки всем законам мироздания. Пристройки тоже обнаружились - при ближайшем рассмотрении больше похожие на нелепые случайности или случайные нелепицы слепого архитектора со склонностью к мазохизму и букетом психических расстройств. В любом случае, в окутавших окрестности туманных сумерках этот странный конгломерат смотрелся особенно зловеще... или это ему спросонья так показалось.  
Мистер и миссис Гомес Аддамс были... Тут доктор столкнулся с проблемой определений - он очень долго думал, как вообще этому можно дать хоть какое-то определение, - и в конце концов перевёл проблему из разряда труднорешаемых или, возможно, неразрешимых головоломок в простую лингвистическую задачу. Труднорешаемую и, возможно, даже неразрешимую.  
Да чего уж там, Аддамсы просто были: импозантный мужчина в костюме-тройке, с горящим взглядом потенциального психопата, и его жена - удивительной красоты женщина с ласковой улыбкой гарпии. Она напомнила Джону истории о пылающих кострах испанской инквизиции. Доктор почему-то не сомневался, что миссис Аддамс (Мортиша, дорогой доктор, просто Мортиша), захвати ее средневековые папские фанатики, элегантно поднялась бы к приготовленному кострищу и, застыв в наиболее выгодной позе страдалицы, начала бы вежливо выказывать неудовольствие тем, что огонь, полыхающий у ее ног, недостаточно ярок и не может доставить ей необходимые страдания.  
В любом случае, сказать, что они были рады видеть брата Майкрофта, значило ничего не сказать: младший Холмс был принят как родной, со всеми вытекающими (и пугающими) последствиями. Шерлок же, казалось, был просто в восторге. Таким взбудораженным и деятельным Джон видел друга только в компании какого-либо изысканного трупа, убитого с особой жестокостью. Конечно, он все еще был холоден и сдержан, но резкие движения и горящие глаза явно указывали на то, что детектив находится в той стадии возбужденного предвкушения, когда остановить его может разве что несущийся на всех парах разъяренный бульдозер.  
  
***  
  
Его комната была больше похожа на камеру пыток или темницу. Даже в двери, которая захлопывалась с леденящим душу лязгом, по всем законам жанра было маленькое решетчатое окошко. Джон пристроил на комод свою дорожную сумку и с сомнением оглядел огромную кровать: на матрац, укрытый выцветшим пестрым покрывалом, было страшно даже смотреть, не то что ложиться.  
\- Если что-то потребуется, просто кричите, - любезно сообщила хозяйка дома, проводившая его до дверей спальни.  
\- Эээ... Спасибо... - Он даже не нашелся, что ответить.  
\- Покойтесь с миром.  
Джон прямо почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки.  
Ладно, шутки в сторону - он же взрослый мужчина, с честью прошедший войну… но как, черт возьми, можно вообще уснуть в таком месте?!  
Доктор еще раз тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза, призывая потолок в свидетели своих нечеловеческих страданий: кровать его буквально поглотила; он так глубоко провалился в проклятый матрац, что наружу выглядывали только задранные ноги.  
Вид на потолок, меж тем, открывался довольно интересный - особняк Аддамсов был старым и претенциозным, не менее оригинальным, чем его хозяева. Фасад был украшен барельефами, в чем не было ничего удивительного, однако даже в этом был виден странный след владельцев дома. Это были не какие-нибудь вульгарные розовощекие ангелочки, как на каждом уважающем себя барельефе, претендующим на хотя бы отдаленные ассоциации с картинами Боттичелли, о нет. Прямо сейчас, изучая единственный попадавший в его весьма ограниченное матрацем поле зрения угол, Джон имел сомнительное удовольствие лицезреть, как неведомый ему мужчина корчится в мучительной агонии, в то время как гарпия (или, может быть, гидра?) жадно терзает его плоть. Демоны, нечеловеческие страдания, чистилище - все эти прекрасные виды гарантировали доктору определенные сны.  
Мрачная атмосфера поместья не то чтобы угнетала Джона, но определенно заставляла его чувствовать себя неуютно. Он казался себе главным героем какого-то малобюджетного гротескного фильма ужасов - вот сейчас откроется дверь его спальни, которая раньше исполняла роль камеры заключения, и в комнату ворвется сумасшедший маньяк в белой пластмассовой маске и с бензопилой наперевес (это было бы довольно предсказуемо), -просто чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи. Джон даже не удивится, если под маской обнаружится старший из братьев - дражайший Фестер, который бросал на него за ужином такие пылкие взгляды, не иначе, представляя себе красочную картину расчленения его еще не остывшего тела. Доктор извернулся и нащупал под подушкой пистолет. Холодная сталь успокоила разгоряченные нервы. А что? Просто на всякий случай.  
Если бы пресловутый маньяк все-таки осмелился заглянуть в скромную камеру, которую сейчас занимал доктор, то у него просто не поднялась бы бензопила. Джон блаженно улыбался во сне - судя по всему, ему снилось что-то удивительно приятное: чьи-то уверенные руки творили с его телом что-то совершенно невозможное. Они нежно, но достаточно настойчиво гладили его живот, заставляя Джона несмело выгибаться навстречу. Чужие пальцы забирались выше под футболку, касаясь сосков так, что у Джона сбивалось дыхание. Затем, будто предугадывая его желания, руки нырнули под резинку штанов и ласково обхватили уже порядком возбуждённую плоть. Пальцы двигались в идеальном ритме, сжимали и гладили именно так, как ему нравилось, словно знали все затаенные желания его тела. Приятное возбуждение накатывало мягкими волнами, заставляя дыхание учащаться…  
Да, вот так. И Джон наслаждался этой сладкой негой, пока собственный сорвавшийся стон не вырвал его из объятий сна, заставив распахнуть глаза, хватая ртом воздух. Реальность принесла боль в спине и почти болезненное возбуждение. Джон ослабил резинку пижамных штанов - он знал отличный способ исправить обе эти проблемы... Но в его штанах уже была рука.  
Чья-то чужая рука.  
В его пижамных штанах.  
Тишину ночи огласил пронзительный крик и звуки выстрелов.

***  
  
\- Но это же рука! Святые угодники, человеческая рука!!! - Джон никак не мог прийти в себя - вряд ли ему сейчас могло бы помочь даже оранжевое одеяло. Он трясся так, будто увидел привидение. Собственно, его-то он и увидел.  
Когда Шерлок ворвался в комнату, полы его халата развивались за спиной будто шлейф, а в руках было что-то подозрительно похожее на торшер. Джон все еще стоял, сжимая в руках пистолет, в котором давно уже кончились патроны, и с ужасом пялился в темноту широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Доктор, уверяю вас, вы ошибаетесь. Вещь - не человеческая рука… хотя я понимаю ваше смятение, они ужасно похожи.

Доктор посмотрел на Аддамса, который прибежал на звук выстрелов, затем его взгляд скользнул по третьей руке, которая покоилась на плече у своего хозяина… Черт возьми, почему с ним разговаривают так, будто это он может представлять опасность для психического здоровья окружающих? Или… может, он и правда сошел с ума? Может быть, Аддамсы вполне себе нормальные люди, самая обычная семья, а у него просто прогрессирует шизофрения?  
\- Вещь. Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно.  
\- Джон, - голос детектива звучал непривычно мягко, когда тот забирал у него пистолет, - тебе нужно просто успокоиться, пойдем...  
Шерлок отвел его в свою спальню и аккуратно усадил на кровать. Джон бы сейчас отдал правую руку за чашку хорошего чая. Боже, опять рука...  
Джон застонал. Нет уж, лучше виски.  
  
***  
  
Утром доктор открыл для себя Истину.  
Он справедливо решил, что происходящее противоречит здравому смыслу. Да что там смыслу - в этом доме все просто глумилось над реальностью. Но раз господин Здравый Смысл ушел на обед, относиться к этому следовало соответствующе. В конце концов, какой смысл повторять слово «невозможно», когда речь идёт о том, что уже произошло, даже если объяснить произошедшее мы не в состоянии?  
За завтраком они выяснили, что случилось ужасное - пропала одна из самых дорогих сердцу Аддамсов семейных реликвий. Это было очень деликатное дело, и помочь в его решении мог только очень хороший сыщик. Именно поэтому они обратились к Майкрофту, который обещал прислать им лучшего из них.  
Украденная ловушка для пальцев эпохи императора Ву была не просто дорогой игрушкой, инкрустированной чистейшими рубинами и изумрудами. По семейному преданию, император был заживо погребен вместе с ней, но предприимчивая бабуля Аддамс, которую несколько лет спустя сожгли на костре по обвинению в ведьмовстве, раскопала могилу и выкрала драгоценность. Еще несколько веков спустя ее вручили дражайшему Фестеру в день его десятилетия, ровно за месяц до того, как он на двадцать пять лет исчез, канув где-то в пучине Бермудского треугольника.  
\- Гомес, Бермудский треугольник, ты помнишь?  
\- Остров Дьявола... - продолжил Аддамс, посылая своей супруге полный страсти взгляд.  
\- Черная дыра Калькутты... - Мортиша накрыла его руку своей.  
\- Наш второй медовый месяц. Мортиша, cara mia... Скажи, дорогая, была ли ты несчастна?  
\- Абсолютно, mon amour.  
\- Тиш, это же французский! - Аддамс коснулся ее руки поцелуем. Джон никогда не думал, что его сможет смутить такой невинный поцелуй, который и настоящим поцелуем-то не являлся - он еле претендовал на звание легкого касания губ. Но супруги посылали друг другу такие пылкие взгляды, что доктор невольно задумался об истинной природе тех леденящих душу криков, которые доносились до него прошлой ночью. Такие мысли заставили совестливого Джона, имеющего гнусную привычку подчиняться всяким малозначимым общественным условностям, густо покраснеть до самых кончиков его сознательных ушей.  
Доктор пытался сосредоточиться, но все время отвлекался на Вещь, которая стояла на полу на кончиках пальцев, и медленно, но верно продвигалась в его направлении. Последнее, учитывая произошедшее минувшей ночью, немного нервировало. После обретенной близости рука, очевидно, прониклась к нему симпатией и теперь стремилась эту симпатию выразить: еще до завтрака он обнаружил Вещь у себя в ванной, где она порывалась то подать ему зубную щетку, то потереть спинку. Ситуацию спас Шерлок, который прибежал на крики и изгнал надоедливую конечность, героически выставив ее за дверь. Когда Джон осознал, что они с Холмсом остались наедине, он немного смутился – ночка выдалась не из легких, да и утро предсказуемо ей соответствовало. Расстроенные чувства расстроились окончательно, и детектив - единственное родное существо в этом бушующем океане безумия - вдруг показался Джону крайне необходимым.  
Но, прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, дверь закрылась, и Джон остался один. И это одиночество было последним, чего ему хотелось.  
Шерлок, проследив за его взглядом, незаметно шагнул назад и метким ударом выпнул руку прочь из гостиной. Доктор выдохнул с облегчением и принялся за еду.

***  
  
После завтрака Шерлок отправился осматривать место преступления, а Джон должен был уточнить у главы семьи все обстоятельства произошедшего. Они вышли на веранду – Гомес имел привычку играть партию-другую в гольф после завтрака.  
\- Присоединитесь, док? - Аддамс замахнулся клюшкой и, ударив по мячику, чудом не задел Вещь, которая выполняла функцию подставки.  
\- Эээ, нет, спасибо. Так когда последний раз вы использовали ловушку? - Джон усердно записывал показания, стараясь ни на что не отвлекаться.  
\- Не далее, чем в прошлый понедельник. Мы пожертвовали ее для аукциона. - Хорошо подставленный удар метко послал шарик прямо в окно небольшой ухоженной усадьбы за белым забором.  
Джон сглотнул.  
\- Будь ты проклят, Аддамс! - предсказуемо донеслось из окна, и седовласый мужчина в возрасте более чем преклонном выбежал на террасу, путаясь в собственных костлявых коленках и многозначительно потрясая кулаком.  
\- Доброе утро, судья Миллс! - в голосе Гомеса звучало такое удивительное радушие, словно этот судья заглянул на чашечку чая и принес на завтрак несколько котят. - Мяч можете оставить себе!  
Боже, а доктор думал, что это ему не повезло с соседом! Ему захотелось тут же спуститься к судье, обнять его, расцеловать в обвисшие морщинистые щеки и, весьма вероятно, разрыдаться на остром старческом плече с криками «Я вас так понимаю, вы себе даже не представляете!»  
\- Значит, вы пожертвовали ее для аукциона?  
\- Да, но представляете, ее хотели продать за каких-то пять тысяч! Пять тысяч, друг мой! Пришлось перекупить ее за пятьдесят.  
\- Как?.. А, впрочем, не важно... - Джон просто записал показания. Он пообещал себе ничему не удивляться хотя бы до тех пор, пока они не вернутся домой - в такую родную и нормальную Англию, с ее устоявшимися традициями и незыблемым консерватизмом.

***  
  
\- ...а это значит, что ловушка не могла покинуть территорию поместья. - Детектив сидел на диване, чуть откинувшись на спинку, и размышлял.  
\- Вы так считаете, mon amie? - выдохнул Аддамс, делая очередной выпад рапирой. Шерлоку определенно нравился этот кабинет, как и его чудаковатый хозяин. Это было интересное, но и скучное время. Скучное по весьма интересным причинам - дело было пустяковым, но общество Аддамсов, со всеми их странностями, впервые подарило ему возможность почувствовать себя совершенно нормальным. Не то чтобы он к этому стремился – он просто не думал, что такое возможно. И сейчас, когда все коренным образом изменилось, это новое незнакомое ощущение требовало детального анализа.  
Единственное, что его нервировало – это Вещь.  
Если бы долг не обязывал его перед хозяевами дома, он бы уже давно ее препарировал. Судя по всему, у нее сохранились все стандартные рефлексы, но каким же образом она функционирует? Это оставалось для детектива волнующей загадкой. И с чего она так привязалась к Джону? Смутное раздражение, которое вызывала в нем эта алогичная привязанность, пересиливало даже неуемное любопытство.  
\- Знаете, дружище, - Гомес бесцеремонно уселся рядом (очевидно, он не имел никакого представления о личном пространстве), - я никогда не забуду, как познакомился со своей женой. Будто это было только вчера: сумерки, кладбище, свежая могила... Она была так бледна, что никто даже не смотрел на труп. Я сделал предложение в ту же ночь. А вы сейчас повторяете ошибки всех умных людей: считаете окружающих дураками.  
Детектив нахмурился: он буквально кожей чувствовал выразительный взгляд Аддамса, который погрузился в многозначительное молчание.  
\- Я никогда не сожалел о принятом решении, - нерешительно начал Шерлок. В конце концов, это было правдой: он никогда не сожалел о том, что выбрал работу, никогда - до знакомства с Джоном. - Но когда он рядом, я думаю о химических реакциях, гниении и разложении...  
\- ... раскаленном железе и кожаных ремнях, - мечтательно продолжил Гомес. - Да ты влюблен, мой мальчик!  
И это было совершенно нормально. Как и то, что мгновение спустя Гомес вскочил с дивана и снял со стены еще одну рапиру.  
\- In nome dell'amore! - воскликнул он, бросив ее Шерлоку. - Во имя любви!  
И именно в этот момент, согласно вселенскому закону мироздания, все решило пойти наперекосяк. Двери в кабинет распахнулись, впустив Вещь, которая забралась на стол и начала что-то активно отстукивать шариковой ручкой. Три коротких, три длинных, снова три коротких... Шерлок прекрасно знал азбуку Морзе; имя Джон и сигнал SOS - вот и все, что ему нужно было расслышать, чтобы сорваться с места.  
\- Шерлок, восточные теплицы! - донеслось до детектива, когда он уже выбежал за дверь.  
  
***  
  
И вот теперь Джон висел вверх тормашками в этой Богом забытой теплице, куда забрел в поисках Шерлока. А вместо этого нашел грабителя и, судя по всему, свою бесславную, медленную и мучительную гибель.  
Голова кружилась все сильнее, его мутило - то ли от того, что кровь прилила к голове, то ли от того, что растение впрыснуло в него слишком много яда. Подсознание - та несносно капризная часть человеческого мозга, которая никогда не отвечает на вопросы прямо, а лишь подсовывает какие-то многозначительные намёки, - как-то вялотекуще подсказало доктору, что найдут его еще нескоро… если вообще найдут.  
\- Джон!  
Ну вот, у него уже начинаются галлюцинации. Странно, правда, что говорят они голосом Шерлока... Или не так уж и странно?  
\- Джон! Ты здесь?  
Доктор ощутил, что его подташнивает - то ли из-за галлюцинаций, то ли из-за того, что кокон начали раскачивать, а потом уронили, больно приложив его головой о кафельный пол.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
О, вот только не надо его трясти. И лучше не переворачивать.  
\- Нет. Шерлок, оставь... Ну я же просил!  
Доктор почувствовал, что его выворачивает наизнанку. Просто прекрасно.  
  
***  
  
Ларч перенес его в гостиную, и теперь доктор полулежал на диване. В ногах у него примостились Шерлок и Вещь, которую детектив периодически «случайно» сбрасывал на пол.  
У Джона диагностировали легкое сотрясение мозга и такое же легкое отравление ядом плюща. Но если сравнивать с тем незадачливым грабителем, которого нашли рядом с ним (тот уже почти разложился, что, в принципе, прощало его неразговорчивость в трудный час), он был в прекрасной форме.  
Неизвестно, сколько бы он там провисел, если бы не Вещь. Оказалось, что восточные теплицы были целиком отведены под ядовитые растения, так что ему определенно повезло.  
Теперь все семейство Аддамсов с Шерлоком во главе отпаивало доктора каким-то отваром, который прекрасно нейтрализовал большинство растительных ядов и, кстати, превосходно расслаблял.  
Ловушка для пальцев была изъята у трупа и возвращена законным владельцам, вор был наказан по заслугам, и теперь можно было, наконец, вернуться домой. Джон блаженно закрыл глаза - он чувствовал, как кто-то легко касается его ноги успокаивающим жестом - и это никак не могла быть Вещь, потому что Шерлок только что в очередной раз скинул ее на пол. Доктор улыбнулся и позволил себе провалиться в сон.

 

_fin_


End file.
